Blue Hour
by thehanahchan
Summary: Sasunaru. Short story about their meeting and development of feelings over the years. short, sweet, poetic. fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a short story i decided to write to counter my other stories. By the end it should be 3 chapters long.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine :(**

Chapter 1- Reflections of the Sun

Smile.

To smile was something Sasuke had long forgotten how to do. It had only been a year since burglars killed his parents.

The young boy was quite lucky that the intruders hadn't found him or his brother, but he himself didn't see it that way.

His feet made ripples in the water below as he dangled his legs off the rock he sat upon.

The river running through the city had become one of his favourite spots.

No one ever bothered him here.

No one made a fuss over how he acted.

No one.

The water filled with hues of the setting sun, as rays of light danced through the skyscrapers in the distance.

The river marked the beginning of the suburbs. The rows of tall, foreboding buildings gave way to spaciously placed houses mixed amongst trees of all shapes and sizes.

The river flows; indented into the earth, while the embankments either side allowed people walk beside it, getting along with busy lives.

But Sasuke found no need to hurry anywhere, after all, what was there for him to rush to?

Home had become something of a prison. His guardian forced him to see a physiologist who, despite Sasuke's refusal, decided to give the boy prescriptions for his depression.

School was school. He chose to keep to himself, despite the persistence of girls constantly wanting to talk to him.

He attempted to skim a pebble across the somewhat calm water, only to see it sink upon impact.

Typical…

A far away splash awoke his sunken face and he turned his head to see who else had ventured down to the waters edge.

Blonde hair reflecting the orange rays of the sun caught the Uchiha's eye.

He watched. Mesmerised by the boy, who must have been about the same age as him, as he clumsily ran about in the river. The blonde continued to lunge his hands into the water attempting to catch something.

Before Sasuke knew it, the boy had moved up river to his rock, not paying attention to the dark haired boy watching him.

He attempted to move away from the blonde and head home, but for some reason his body wouldn't move. He couldn't even stop staring.

Then he saw it.

His eyes shone towards Sasuke. The brightest blue that could rival the deepest ocean or the clearest of skies.

"Ne… what you looking at?!" The blonde was loud as he stood in front of Sasuke, water gently dripping from his hands creating ripples in the water below.

Sasuke blinked. His conscious taking action, as he stopped staring at the estranged boy.

"Eh?" The blonde questionably tilted his head to the side, a look of puzzlement upon his face.

"I…" the raven's voice was low and almost a whisper, "… I was wondering what you were doing." Sasuke had never been one to talk, ever since his life was turned upside down.

"Oh!" The blonde seemed to continue his antics, searching the water for something "I was just fishing!" He attempted once again to grab one of the trout that lived in the water.

Sasuke watched on at the idiot.

A wave of water erupted from the river and the blonde fell in, drenching him from head to toe.

"che." The raven continued to watch the clumsy blonde his voice finding a louder level. "You'll never catch fish like that, dobe."

The blonde looked up at him, anger forming on his face. "I'd like to see you try, teme!"

A smirk played at the sides of Sasuke's lips as he gracefully stepped into the water. He moved slowly and carefully attempting to disturb the water as little as possible.

He waited patiently as the blonde watched on, now standing and attempting to dry off.

A fish hovered near him.

He struck, but missed as the fish quickly swam away.

It seemed harder than he thought.

Both continued the game until the sun had disappeared from the sky, with only the remnants of light sitting lazily on the horizon.

Both boys were drenched as they made there way to land.

"Trying to catch fish with someone is a lot more fun than doing it on your own." The blonde grinned at the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke was distracted by the beaming boy, causing him to almost trip over a stone.

He had never seen someone smile like the blonde had. Sure, he remembered his parents used to smile most of the time, but it was always somewhat reserved.

The blonde's appearance seemed to match his personality, untameable.

They sat against the bank watching the city lights come to life. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" the boy announced to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke" he replied bluntly.

Reluctant to go home, Sasuke stayed with Naruto and listened to the boy talk about pointless things, such as ramen and how the colour orange was the best colour ever.

Normally Sasuke would be annoyed by such a conversation, but for some reason he found himself happy to listen. The blonde's enthusiasm making his words more powerful.

It got later and later until Sasuke decided that it was best to leave, hoping his damp clothing hadn't given him a cold.

"I'll see you around then." The blonde said, as they walked to the top of the embankment. Sasuke just nodded at this. "I don't really come down to the river a lot but I'll probably see you around else were, ne?"

Sasuke's mouth opened before he could realise it. "Tomorrow" He barely placed it as a question.

The blonde blinked.

Sasuke repeated, "Tomorrow…be here."

"Eh?" The blonde tilted his head once again; it seemed to be a small quirk of his. "Hai, hai! We can go fishing again!" The grin rose once more as he waved goodbye, walking in the opposite direction to Sasuke.

Tomorrow…

The two boys continued to meet at sunset by the riverside. They never talked about anything of great importance, carelessly watching the day fade to night…

And one day he was gone.

Sasuke found himself watching the shiny orb fall through the pillars of buildings, a solemn figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second part of this mini you likes, and please review.....pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: nope sorry, i dont own naruto..well...not yet..mwhahaha**

Chapter 2 - Collision

Distant ringing woke the Uchiha.

The room was still dim as the sun struggled to rise against the morning sky.

The once young boy rose to get ready for the day ahead, the empty house echoed with his footsteps.

It had been many years since he shared the humble dwelling with his guardian; he had decided to get emancipated as soon as he could.

After all, when had the Uchiha ever needed anyone in his life? He didn't need his parents, his brother, or his ward.

At seventeen, Sasuke had also resurrected the family business from its financial grave. He was top of his class at school and considered good looking by all the girls, but the raven didn't need them.

Winter was drawing near, the last touch of autumn falling from the jagged tree branches in the boy's garden.

It would not take much longer for snow to dance in the city air.

The Uchiha had always preferred winter to summer. The cold hues seemed to make everything more… delicate, like everything would shatter with the slightest of touches.

Sasuke found walking along the river to be the quickest way to get to school from his house. Despite being able to have a driver take him, he preferred to walk, enjoying the peace and quiet around him.

It had taken years for Sasuke's psychologist to make him more talkative, but when he became a young adult, he was able to free himself from the clutches of his tormentor.

The path glistened with a thousand stars as the rising sun reflected off the frozen ground. The river, once free flowing, showed signs of stilling as the shore held thin sheets of ice.

He paused.

A lonesome rock stood out against the shoreline. His rock. The place were he sat to think, to get away from everyone, and yet…

His eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't need anyone." His breathe poured out in a trail of white mist.

"Ne? You know, talking to yourself is bad for you."

His head snapped around to find a familiar sight, surprise and anger riddling his porcelain face.

"You!" He stepped forwards to grab the blonde's arm, but could not think of what to say next.

Hypnotic blue eyes sparked into onyx black.

His movement had been too sudden. He had been too sudden. The first time after five years of seeing Naruto and he just bumped into him here of all places.

There was so much to say, so much anger Sasuke held against the boy, and yet…

And yet he felt it drain away as he looked deep into the dobe's eyes.

"Ne… don't I know you?" The familiar voice filled the Uchiha's senses as memories of a distant summer filled his thoughts.

Had the blonde forgotten?

Sasuke couldn't answer. His head bowed as he felt the air knocked out of him.

"Eh… wait… ano… Sasuke, right?" Naruto found the grip on his arm loosen.

"You… you never… came back." The Uchiha's voice was low yet strong. "Explain."

The blonde took a step back, his foot sliding slightly on the path below. The sun hugged the horizon sending streaks of sumptuous oranges and pinks across the cloudless sky.

"Gomen! Gomen!" he rubber the back of his head "something came up and… I had to leave for a while"

The Uchiha looked up to find the boys grin hadn't changed.

He still smiled with the same see through honesty.

Sasuke smirked.

The blonde shifted on his spot as he gazed at the rising sun, "I've got to go…"

Sasuke's smirk evaporated.

For some reason, something that continued to elude the raven, Sasuke had always been drawn to the mysterious boy. It had been years since the short time he spent with Naruto, yet he felt as though they had never been parted, a strange tingling pain filled his chest as the blonde attempted to depart.

He grabbed a hold of the boys arm once more.

"No."

His social skills hadn't developed well as he grew.

His hand, radiated cold, flowing through the blonde's white hoodie, sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

Before the blonde could object he found himself being dragged down the hill towards the river, the grass cracking under their feet.

"Teme! Let go!"

Sasuke said nothing until they reached the waters edge.

They stood silently, in the long shadow of the embankment, the air around them charged and warming against the frozen landscape.

"…Gomen." for once the loud-mouthed blonde whispered.

Through out the years Sasuke had gained very few friends, and all of whom he never shared his thoughts or feeling with, but it had seemed different back in that distant summer. He might not have talked much in the short time he spent at twilight with the blonde but he had felt…content.

He felt as if the blonde knew him, inside and out, knowing exactly how to act around him.

Sasuke would never admit it, but Naruto was his first and only true friend.

In most cases, a friendship needs to build up over time and develop, though the two had by passed such a thing, and managed to become close friends in relatively no time at all. Their relationship was special.

But then, Naruto had left. Disappeared, and Sasuke wanted to know why.

Could the blonde tell him his secret, even after all these years?

They sky brightened with each second, slowly subtracting the shadow that covered the couple.

The Uchiha opened his mouth about to speak, only to be cut off by Naruto. "Ne… what are you doing tonight, teme?" he had regained his loud speech. "We could meet up here and… talk…"

"We can talk now." The ravens voice stabbed through the air as he attempted to contain his emotions.

The blonde looked nervously back up the embankment, the sun's rays soon to reach were they were standing.

"I… I can't." He made a move away from the black eyed boy, only to find the Uchiha clinging on to his wrist.

"We can talk now." He repeated.

"Ah! Let go, teme!" Naruto struggled under the firm grasp. "I can't stay any longer… ne… please… Sasuuukee!"

The sun's rays rippled off tanned skin as Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

He let out a gasp of hot breath.

Sasuke found his hold loosen as his face contorted with shock and fear.

It was as if the blonde was disappearing, actually disappearing.

White lights danced through the air like a swarm of firefly's.

What was going on?!

The bright light evaporated as Sasuke found himself falling back on to his frost covered rock.

Bright blue eyes.

That's all that the Uchiha could recognise.

It took time for the boy to realise what he just saw.

… kitsune….

Fox. His fur, rivalling the purest of snow. Each strand rippling with the ice, cold wind.

They stared at each other.


End file.
